brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan:Silk Gaming
Something new for PC/ XBOX360 /PS3 Clans www.silk-gaming.com (A Working Progress) All the Clan topics I have looked at are looking at bringing together a clan, or they are opening up their existing clan to Brink. And they are going at it head on. I am really looking forward to Brink's release, and I am sure you are too. And at the beginning of a game, you don't want to have constraints put on you. I say this because if you join a clan, they will want you to play with them, nearly whenever you are online, and you can't all play soldiers, some will have to play Medics and Engineers as well as Operatives, and this may go against your time of game play. This clan will be more or less no different from the rest: To be at the top. However because me and a few of my friends have serious exams coming up, we won't be able to start competitive game play until after our exams and into the holidays. This comes at an advantage for us all. We can play all the different classes and get a feel for them all before being forced to play a certain class. Of course we aim to be at the top, and so if that means whilst recruiting we have to replace one another because they are not performing then so be it, even if I am not in the top team just for the clan's benefit, or my friends aren't in the top team because there are better people, then that is what will happen, the best of their class will take to the top. Team play is going to be the key to this game, and we plan on playing a balance of all classes, instead of randomness ruling our clan. In a team of 8, I would say 3 soldiers, 1 Operative, 2 Medics and 2 Engineers, but that's just me and I don't know how the best team composition will pan out. So in in a nutshell The Clan won't start at the launch of Brink. You will have time to try out all the classes and get a feel of the game and which class you would prefer to play. We plan on keeping the clan organised. The best of the best get the top spots, regardless of how long they have stayed for, because we want the best for the clan. Things we haven't decided on Whether we play all Security, all Resistance or a Mixture of both. A Clan Colour, or a Clan tag if they are integrated into the game. When the clan will become official. Clan Name. What we are looking for Mature Gamers (15+) Respectful Gamers Gamers with TS or Vent Gamers with working headsets Gamers who can speak English to a comprehendable standard Gamers who aren't afraid to speak Respectful Gamers Consistent Gamers Gamers who can specialise in one particular class and know it inside out Some things which I would like to say are that I plan on making a fully functioning website for recruitment etc. with Forums and News about the clan, and as it says in the title, this clan is for PC gamers only. Please leave behind your comments about what you think showing any interest, and your steamID so I can get back to you. The clan will probably start up somewhere in July, giving you 2 months to know what you need to know about the game. Good Luck and Have Fun. Motto : Honesty is the best policy Do visit the website, and if you want just leave and "immeiate question", you don't have to register on our forums to do this, and it will get answered soon.